WINX
by ElectricPixie410
Summary: When a great evil threatens earth, Flora is forced to train the next generation of Winx fairies after they discover her secret, and the origins of their mothers.
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone. Sorry If I've been gone for a while. I just got this new Graphics pad for thanksgiving and Ive been using it to focus on my art. Unfortunately my computer's busted and I thought I'd come back to writing for a little bit.**

**But that's not important. On to the good stuff. Now I've been a fan of Winxclub for a while. I remember writing my very first Fanfic of the show and how it turned out so terribly. That's because I was new to the whole Fanfic writing thing and I actually had to read a couple of fics in order to get the concept of how to write them. When succeeded in this, I began writing fics for Tinker Bell for a while and I got better and better. And now. For maybe one time only, I'm trying again with a Winxclub fic. I got the idea from Winxclub season 4. If you look up episode 15("Magic Lessons" I think.) During the scene where Stella is arriving at the Love&Pet store for work, she's met with a very long line of customers waiting to be let in. If you go to the 04:04 frame (You can find the episode on Youtube) There are two girls who greatly resemble Bloom and Stella, there is a teen black guy behind them who looks a lot like a male version of Layla (I like the name Layla better than Aisha), and a girl with a large purple afro like hairstyle standing behind a nerdy girl holding a pet in her arms. These four background looked so much like the main characters in some ways that I was inspired to write a story about them. In this universe, they are the children or offspring of some of the Winx fairies. The two girls are the daughters of Bloom and Stella, the black boy is the son of Layla, and the purple afroed girl is the daughter of Tecna. I even gave them names. Bunny, Sara, Logan, and Kim. This is just the intro, but as far as the story goes, the four of them are summoned to W.I.N.X.,a secret underground government organization on Earth that is dedicated to the Winxclub due to the group's efforts in saving earth from the Wizards of the black circle, and how Flora is called in to train them as their mentor (I know, you were probably thinking Bloom right? Well I chose Flora, get over it.) The story will also see the return of two minor characters in the series. Kiko, Bloom's rabbit (now Bunny's) and Knut the Ogre. Just the Intro, I'll write the actual story this weekend maybe.  
><strong>


	2. A day in the life of Flora

**No intro, just the story.  
><strong>

In a large surveliance room, somewhere underground, a board of councilors (or something like that.) were all sitting around a large table in a dark room. On a large wall in the room, was a giant TV that was showing a rolling clip of the exploits of the Winxclub, the group of female fairies who saved earth long ago from the evil Wizards of the Black circle. The clip showed everything, from the realm of Magix, to the Trix, to Valtor and even more.

Finally, a caucasian man stood up from his chair. Using a remote, he turned off the TV and the lights instantly came back on. The man, who was known as Commander Vex, turned around to face the councilors, sergeants and lieutenants of his organization. Standing proud and firm with his hands behind his back, he spoke.

"As you all know, these brilliant young women, that we all know as the Winxclub, risked their lives and fought bravely, to save our world. We owe much to them. That is why we have this organization. But now, I'm afraid we've been met with a great evil. And there's only one way to stop it. "

Behind him on the wall was a large logo that resembled a W.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Gardenia, In a cool, crisp, sunny day. Citizens were around, going about their business, cars were zooming around here and there, and everyone was happy as usual on this glorious day. However, the only one who wasn't so happy on this glorious day, was Flora, the Winx fairy of nature. Many, many years had passed since the Winxclub had disbanded and went their separate ways. They had all married their boyfriends, had children, and had all moved to different parts of the US. Even Bloom, who had grown up in Gardenia, moved away. They only one who resided in town was Flora and Helia, who were married, but had no kids. Flora worked as a botany professor at the local college, and Helia was a lawyer. Flora was very good at her job, though she didn't like it that much and there has been a recent strain in her relationship with Helia. As usual Flora's lousy alarm clock was ringing loud in her ear on another lousy day. She would usually bang her fist on the thing hard enough to shut it off, but she was too sleepy and tired and just rested her hand on it, surprisingly shutting it off instantly. Though she had gotten some sleep last night, she was still every exhausted and almost couldn't find the strength to get out of bed. Helia was asleep next to her. She yawned loudly as she turned herself back over and was able to find enough strength to sit up in bed. She slowly opened her eyes, all she could see were the usual lousy gray dry walls of her and Helia's bedroom. She really didn't feel like going to work today, but hey, responsibility comes first. Ever since disbanding from the group and living her life like a normal human being, Flora's life compared to her friends lives, was a rut. She didn't really use her powers anymore for anything except talking to plants, though when the plants talked back, was always annoying. So she kept that to a minimum. She had almost forgotten about her wonder years as a fairy, flying around, using her powers for good and what not, and just being with her friends. Life just wasn't the same without them. She had Helia of course, but that's all.<p>

As she slowly turned her head toward her clock and faced the time, she was met with troubling news. The time was 10:00 am, and she was supposed to be on campus at 8:00 am.

"OH MY GOODNESS, I'M LATE!" she yelled loud enough to wake Helia, who didn't have to be at work until 1:00 am.

"HEY! WHAT'S WRONG?" He shot up in bed.

By the time he did, Flora was already rushing about, getting her clothes on, fussing with her make up and gathering her things for work.

"I'm late! I was supposed to be at work hours ago!" She fussed.

"Oh, okay." said Helia simply as he dropped back down in bed and instantly fell asleep like he didn't even care. Flora rolled her eyes and continued. About a half hour later, she was dressed and ready, but she was desperately looking for something in the kitchen.

"Where is it, where is IT!"

Helia was just walking in.

"What are you looking for?"

"My notes, that I worked all night on. I can't find them anywhere."

"Well don't worry, I'm sure you'll find them."

"Oh come on, I need them!" She was desperately and vigorously opening cabinets, drawers, pacing from room to room in the house, anymore and she would've had a nervous breakdown. By the time she had came into the kitchen again and looked around for possible locations, Helia was just standing by the wall enjoying a banana. Flora suddenly stared at him with her arms crossed, quite angry and annoyed.

"What?" he asked.

"You know, it would really be nice if you would, oh I don't know, HELP ME!"

Helia just took another bite of the banana and pointed to Flora's work bag she was carrying on her shoulder like a purse.

Flora looked down into her bag. Her notes were right there. She had just remembered she had packed them in there last night so that she wouldn't forget them. She paused for a minute and stared back up at Helia.

"There." He said simply.

"Thanks." Flora said in a gentle but annoyed manner. She began walking out the door.

"Hey what are we having for dinner tonight!" Yelled Helia from the kitchen.

"Whatever I make, how about that!" Flora yelled back.

She exited the house through the front door. And into the yard. She and Helia lived in a pretty large, sleek house in the suburbs near the city.

**I'll continue this chapter later. Tell what you think so far.** **By the way, W.I.N.X stands for .Network. of magiX (The X at the end represents Magix.) Peace :)**


End file.
